


i'm still so fucked in love with you

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Trans John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: John comes back home after getting top surgery.





	i'm still so fucked in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i love trans laurens with a passion so this happened... enjoy!!!

Alexander hears someone knock on the door and he gets up, knowing it's probably John, his boyfriend. He just got top surgery done, and he knows he's probably the happiest he's ever been. John always saw wearing binders as more of a chore, as it just made him hyperaware of his chest but helped him pass.

When he opens the door, he sees John there, with his chest so flat his smile becomes wider than the ocean. "John!" he says as he takes his hand in his and brings him to their sofa. It was technically Alexander's house, but since John got kicked out because of being trans (and gay, though they didn't know that) he lived there.

"Hi, Alex. I did it. The scars... they're big, and I have to wear a binder to stop swelling in a bit."

"Again," he says, sighing before kissing him sweetly. "Can I see your chest, though, babe? It's okay if you don't want me to."

John chuckles before nodding, pulling his shirt from his torso. He's been in testosterone for a year and a half now, and little of his previous feminine figure is still there. Alexander remembers when he was a quiet boy who said 'hi' to him shyly, voice high-pitched as he introduced himself.

The memory still makes him smile.

But he sees John's flat chest, the big scars a few inches beneath his nipples and all in an almost perfect straight line. Alexander doesn't think twice before he puts his hand next to the scars. "I read about it," he starts, "and there are these... things for the pus and the blood and everything, right? Did the surgeon tell you that you had to put those on?"

John looks at him while he talks with adoration, as if he loves how he runs off his mouth, how he talks too much. Alexander remembers when they had just started dating, how he'd tell him he loved talking to him. Alexander had smiled nervously then, suddenly unsure on what to say.

"They're called drains, love," he tells him, and Alexander's eyes open wide, nodding. "But I think he said I probably don't need them."

"If you start having pus and all that you'll tell him, right?" Alexander responds worriedly.

John laughs as he nods before kissing his long time boyfriend. Alexander notices how soft his lips feel, how it feels like a rebirth even after having been dating John for two years.

Alexander lays down on the sofa, and John is quick to lay down next to him, and Alexander is quick to turn around so they're face-to-face. "Does it hurt? How do you feel?"

"It... feels good, a little, I guess. But it hurts and I just want to recover from this as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I get that. You need rest, right? Do you want me to take you to our room?"

"You're being fussy," John tells him, but Alexander just sticks his tongue out before getting up and taking his hand in his. They quickly walk to their room, and John lays down in their bed, still shirtless. "I'm hungry," he says, deciding to take advantage of how Alexander is fussing over him.

"Do you want mac'n'cheese or grilled cheese or cereal or—?"

"Love," he says softly, shutting him up. Alexander's face turns red as he smiles nervously. "Just get me cereal."

"Milkless," he mutters as he turns around, not saying it as a question.

"Not milkless, you idiot!" he calls, and Alexander laughs loudly. John can't help but join his laughter, and Alexander feels so grateful to have such an amazing boyfriend like John.

"Fine, fine!" Alexander says, putting his hands up as if he's being stopped by a cop. He goes to the kitchen and pours some cereal in a bowl before taking milk and putting it in there too.

He brings the bowl to John with a spoon to eat it with, and John raises an eyebrow. "I thought you'd do it like you like it."

"I'm not that forgetful, John." He's always preferred pouring milk before cereal, though John prefers the opposite. He remembers arguing jokingly about it with his boyfriend.

"You don't forget anything, in fact," he tells him, smiling before Alexander gets closer to him and kisses him. John starts eating slowly, sighing tiredly. When he's done he puts a shirt on and gets into bed.

Alexander looks at him with love before he gets undressed himself, and when he's only with his boxers he gets on top of John, kissing him sweetly as the other man bites Alexander's bottom lip. He gasps as he deepens the kiss, it all feeling so good.

When he pulls away John's eyes are the same he has seen since the first time they kissed— so lovestruck it makes his heart stir inside him. Alexander smiles as he puts on an old shirt and gets in bed. "I fucking love you, John."

"I fucking adore you, Alexander," he responds as he turns around and kisses him again, this time softer than before. He smiles against his lips. "I'll take care of myself tomorrow, also, don't worry."

"Yeah, I have to go to college tomorrow too, so." He sighs as he nuzzles John's neck. He's majoring in English, really only because he wants to make a career based on writing. He loves writing with a passion— the way words slip from his fingers with such ease. It makes him feel safe.

"Alright, then." John smiles and kisses him again before turning around and putting his arm beneath the pillow. "Good night, love."

"Good night, baby boy."

Even in the darkness of their room, Alexander sees John's blush creep to his cheeks when he calls him baby boy.

John snores loudly when he falls asleep, and Alexander doesn't sleep for what feels like hours. He looks at John with love in his eyes— he's so beautiful, it makes him breathless.

He gets up when he knows he isn't going to fall asleep, and he takes his laptop to his desk before turning it on. He sees the hour in the laptop— it's only eleven p.m. He's all right, not too late.

But when he opens the document he knows he's not all right. The words flow almost like magic, writing and writing a chapter of this dark fantasy book he's had in his head for a while now. By when he feels like he's run out of words it's two in the morning, but instead of going back to bed he goes and looks around on social media and is affectionate in Twitter about John.

"Alex, we already discussed this," a voice says suddenly, and he almost jumps when he sees John looking at him, shaking his head slightly. "Go to sleep. It's two in the morning. You need rest."

"I was writing," he reproaches.

"Have you touched that fanfic about Jefferson and Madison?"

"I will in the weekend," he says as he gets up and goes to bed, his fingers intertwined with John's. He knows those two, they're kind of friends, but they're also known for being part of a popular rock band.

"Great!" John beams as he turns off the light of their room and gets into bed again, Alexander following suit. "Sleep now, Alex."

"I'm going to." His voice is charged with sleep as he tells him good night. John kisses him befote letting his head fall on the pillow.

He falls asleep promptly, John's hand on his.


End file.
